Craig Appel
|roles = Background actor |characters = Alien bar visitor }} Craig Appel (also known as Craig Appel De Morte) is an action actor, stunt performer, and stunt coordinator who portrayed an alien bar visitor in the second season episode . As a background actor, he received no credit for this performance. http://www.nowcasting.com/actor/popup/displayLarge.php?defaultImage=4&actorID=punkrawkstunts seventh season episode, . This is yet to be confirmed.}} Appel studied and trained stunts under Joe Wetheral in Scotland and Australia as well as acting at the Sydney Theatre. Among his special skills are bullwhip performances, fire eating, martial arts, and stage combat. In 1999, he participated in creating a special talent agency, "Punk Rawk Stunts & Talent", which is specialized in unique stunt performers and has provided background and stunt performers for several television series such as ER, NYPD Blue, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Port Charles, and as well as feature films, including The Scorpion King (2001), Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001), and Vampire Assassin (2005). Appel is also involved in "Pirates for Children" and "Walk a Plank", pirate-themed stunt teams for live performances. Specialized in equestrian and medieval fight stunts, Appel has performed stunts on films such as the science fiction sequel Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), the action adventures Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991, with Christian Slater) and The Three Musketeers (1993), the thriller Drop Zone (1994, with Sam Hennings), the science fiction adventure Waterworld (1995, with Jack Kehler, John Fleck, Lee Arenberg, Robert Joy, Sean Whalen, and stunts by Gregory J. Barnett, Tony Epper, David LeBell, and Gene LeBell), and the apocalyptic drama The Postman (1997, with Ellen Geer, Anthony Guidera, Charles Esten), as well as in the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997, with Armin Shimerman and Scott Workman) and Angel (2001, with Tom McCleister, Rachelle Roderick, and stunts by Kevin Derr, Gregory J. Barnett, Brian Hite, and Todd Bryant). Other television appearances include The Norm Show (1999 and 2000, along with Pancho Demmings, Richard Fancy, and Peggy Miley), Family Law (2001, with Julie Warner, Dion Anderson, Earl Boen, Michelle Horn, Scott MacDonald, Christopher McDonald, and Tracy Middendorf), Charmed, General Hospital, Firefly (2002, with Ron Glass, Benito Martinez, Larry Drake, Mark Sheppard, and stunts by Lin Oeding and Scott Workman), and as body double for on Mad TV. Appel continued with stunt performances in the fantasy adventure Dungeons and Dragons (2000, with Robert Miano, Zoe McLellan, and Lee Arenberg), the comedy Bubble Boy (2001, with Brian George, Gary Bullock, Cyia Batten, Jenna Z. Wilson, and stunts by Steve Kelso, Faith Minton, and Spike Silver), the action film The Scorpion King (2001, starring Dwayne Johnson and with Branscombe Richmond and Joseph Ruskin), 's science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001, with David Warner, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Eileen Weisinger, Erick Avari, and Freda Foh Shen), the drama 187 Shadow Lane (2003), and the action film El Padrino (2004, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Brad Dourif, Tom Todoroff, and stunts by Theo Kypri and Lou Simon). Appel portrayed a character and served as art director for the horror film Hollywood Vampyr (2002). More recently, he served as stunt coordinator for the action drama Platinum Illusions (2006). External links * * de: Craig Appel Category:Performers Category:ENT performers